Degustação
by Pequena Perola
Summary: – Ichigo, quantas maneiras diferentes vocês consomem chocolate na terra? – Ela perguntou curiosa. - Várias.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Bleach pertence à Tite Kubo.

* * *

Presenta para

Thayaná-imouto-chan

* * *

Olá caros amigos.

Aqui estou eu em minha primeira fic de Bleach. Perdi uma aposta e aqui está o pagamento. Para quem já olha o meu calendário de postagens no meu perfil, peço desculpas. Prometi-a para ontem, mas, por forças maiores, só hoje estou podendo postar.

Espero que gostem dessa pequena história.

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

_**Degustação**_

- O quê?

Ichigo pulara repentinamente, sentando-se na cama em que até então dormia.

- Que barulho foi aquele? – Murmurou para o nada enquanto deslizava a mão do cabelo arrepiado e a passava pelo rosto, bocejando.

O som de algo caindo no chão chamou sua atenção. Curioso por saber o que estava acontecendo, depositou Zangetsu em um criado mudo e saiu do quarto no momento em que Renji passava correndo. O sono do primeiro e a pressa do segundo só pode ter como resultado a colisão de ambos.

- Olha por anda Ichigo! O taichou está esperando por esses documentos e eu já estou mais do que atrasado. Se ele se irritar, vou responsabilizá-lo pelo meu atraso e vê se não anda pelos corredores vestido assim. Essa a casa de uma família nobre. Há pessoas importantes andando por ai...

A voz de Abarai se distanciava à medida que o tenente se afastava do amigo que ainda estava caído com os joelhos dobrado, o rosto no chão e os braços esticados ao lado do corpo.

- Isso não é jeito de se acordar uma visita. – Reclamou para o nada, novamente, virando o rosto para olhar o corredor a sua frente.

Cansado, pensava em voltar para a cama quando o som de mais alguma coisa se quebrando chegou aos seus ouvidos. A curiosidade falando mais alto do que o cansaço o fez se erguer e descobrir quem tentava destruir a casa da família Kuchiki. Arrastando os pés, nem ao menos tentava ser discreto. Afinal, não estava indo espionar ninguém.

Após a luta contra Aizen, sua reiatsu ficou tão perturba e fora de controle, que foram necessários vários membros do 4º esquadrão para estabilizá-lo, além de equipamentos totalmente novos, desenvolvidos pelo 12º esquadrão especificamente para este caso, sugando a energia que não aparentava ter fim do garoto.

Em uma decisão unânime, durante o tratamento, o jovem permaneceria na mansão Kuchiki e, depois de recuperado, passaria por um treinamento intensivo a fim de que aprendesse a usar a energia que possuía. Ichigo quebrava os recordes em genialidade e estupidez no uso de sua reiatsu. Se por um lado a manipulava com maestria com o auxilia de Zangetsu, por outro demonstrava total incapacidade para controlá-la voluntariamente durante um kidou.

Seus amigos que participaram da guerra já estavam no mundo humano, seguindo suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um Shinigami de penteado estranho estava responsabilizado por Karakura, já que Rukia foi encarregada por manter Ichigo longe de Byakuya, para o bem físico do primeiro e para o bem da sanidade do segundo.

Bocejando, o Kurosaki continuou andando pelos corredores da casa. Totalmente familiarizado com as paredes, se auto-autorizou a andar de roupão e pé no chão pelo local. Chegando ao seu objetivo não pode acreditar no que assistia. Perto do caos a sua frente, a guerra a qual sobreviveu era tranqüila.

- O que você está fazendo Rukia? – Perguntou com uma mão por dentro do roupão e coçando o próprio peito, enquanto tentava imaginar o motivo de haver tantos ovos quebrados pelo chão, farinha pelo balcão e chocolates de todos os sabores pela mesa.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso.

A jovem alegou ao notar as vestimentas do outro. Sem se importar com o comentário, Ichigo adentrou o aposentou e tentou pegar um pedaço de chocolate, levando, no exato momento, um golpe de colher na mão desferido pela morena. Emburrado, repetiu a pergunta olhando a pequena.

- Inoue me pediu se eu podia levar algum chocolate da Soul Society para ela experimentar, já que ela não teve tempo enquanto esteve aqui.

Rukia narrava fazendo Ichigo se lembrar de que naquela tarde retornariam finalmente para a terra.

- Uhum. E essa bagunça toda?

- Como eu não sabia a maneira que ela mais gosta de comer o chocolate, resolvi levar várias.

- E você resolveu fazer tudo hoje?

- Nada melhor do que um chocolate fresquinho. – Comentou sorridente. – Quantas maneiras diferentes vocês consomem chocolate na terra? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Várias.

- Obrigada pela resposta esclarecedora. – Comentou cínica voltando a mexer uma travessa com uma massa uniforme.

- Em bolos, tortas, folheados, doces, bombons, biscoitos, recheados, pudim, cremes, sorvete, quente, frio... É uma infinidade Rukia. Cada dia inventam uma maneira diferente.

A garota olhou desanimada para as barras de chocolates pensando no trabalho que lhe esperava. Talvez tivesse sido bom começar no dia anterior mesmo. Infelizmente, já era tarde demais para pensar no tempo perdido.

- Parece que temos bastante trabalho.

- Como assim nós? – Ichigo perguntou desistindo de tentar roubar um pedaço do doce que lhe tentava.

- Precisamos terminar isso antes de ir embora.

- Eu ainda não entendi onde eu entro nessa história.

- Deixe disso Ichigo e venha me ajudar.

- Isso não é jeito de se pedir ajuda a uma visita.

- Uma visita não ficaria de roupão na cozinha.

O jovem ergueu os ombros fazendo pouco caso e levantou-se para auxiliar Rukia no preparo dos chocolates. Rukia tentou colocar no ruivo um avental para poupar a sujeira, contudo ele rejeitou veementemente. Nada neste mundo o convenceria a usar algo que carregasse o rosto de Chappy. A jovem Shinigami não estava disposta a perder seu precioso tempo discutindo com o outro a importância do avental.

- Ótimo. Se você quer sair daqui todo sujo, problema seu.

- Seu avental é a única coisa limpa em você. De que isso me adiantaria então?

- Não venha comentar detalhes. Vamos trabalhar.

- Detalhes? Sei...

Entre brigas e ovos quebrados, o casal avançava no preparo de diversos doces. A cozinha piorava a cada nova página do livro de receitas. A pilha de louça por lavar assustaria a qualquer um que entrasse. Como tantas travessas mal empilhadas ainda não desabaram era um grande mistério ignorado pelos cozinheiros.

A hora passava mais rápida do que ambos desejavam. O estresse e a pressa começavam a sobrecarregar o clima do ambiente.

- Rukia, já bateu as claras?

- Ainda não. Você já terminou de folhar essa massa?

- O que acha que estou fazendo?

- Mas isso devia estar pronto há horas Ichigo.

- Não reclame para mim. Já te disse que nunca tinha feito croissants antes!

- Não grite comigo!

- Mas foi você que inventou de levar esses pratos ao invés do simples chocolate que a Inoue pediu.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo o que ela fez por mim.

- Você bem que podia me deixar dormir mais um pouco depois de tudo o que fiz por você.

- Já falei para não reclamar. O que mais o livro manda fazer?

- Bater as malditas claras.

- Ah! Esqueci delas.

- De novo. – Ele revirou o os olhos e continuou a desgastante tarefa de folhear uma massa de croissant. – Cheiro de queimado? – Ichigo pensou em voz alta e virou-se para o fogão. – Rukia! O bolo! – Gritou desesperado.

A Shinigami quando se desconcentrou das claras olhou para o fogão e viu a fumaça preta que já escapava pela porta. Desesperada, pegou a luva e abriu a porta do forno, liberando o cheiro a se espalhar pelo local.

Ambos tossiram um pouco com o forte cheiro, contudo sua atenção logo foi voltada para a forma cor de carvão. Sem muita analise, notaram que nada poderia ser aproveitado da massa.

- Vamos ter de fazer outra. – Ichigo alegou desanimado.

- Sim. – Rukia olhava cansada para o trabalho jogado fora. Em sua mente, tinha imaginado uma manhã divertida, preparando um ou dois doces diferentes.

- Rukia? Pare de sonhar acordada e vamos voltar ao trabalho. O tempo é curto.

- Sim. – Ela comenta automaticamente, preocupando o Kurosaki.

Cansada e aborrecida, a Shinigami larga a forma com a massa queimada em cima da mesa, acidentalmente, permitindo que ela desequilibra-se as travessas e levando várias ao chão.

O barulho chama a atenção de Ichigo que pensava em alguma maneira de levantar o animo da baixinha. Ao ver o novo trabalho, ele suspira e se põe a ajudá-la na limpeza. Ao erguer-se, quase escorregou em um ovo quebrado, no entanto recobrara a postura rapidamente.

Rukia nada comentou do quase tropeço de Ichigo, por mais que tenha achado cômico. Somente o agradeceu, quando este se ajoelhou a sua frente e ajudou-a a recolher os pedaços das travessas quebradas.

Vários minutos depois o chão encontrava-se, parcialmente, limpo, bem como a pia que esvaziara rapidamente. A pequena garota apoiou as mãos no chão para se apoiar e erguer-se. Infelizmente um minúsculo pedacinho de vidro, que havia passado despercebido até o momento, encravara-se na palma da pequena mão. Ela somente soltou um baixo gemido de desconforto e, uma vez em pé, virou a mão para observar o que acontecera. Antes, no entanto, de cumprir seu objetivo, viu Ichigo tomando para si a tarefa e a examinando cuidadosamente.

- Eu posso cuidar disso. – Ela protestou.

- Só com uma mão fica difícil e, além do mais, sou filho de médico. Acho que estou capacitado para retirar um caco de vidro.

Agilmente ele a puxou para perto de si e tratou de lavar o pequeno machucado. Com um guardanapo em mãos, preparava-se para remover aquele pequeno incomodo da vida da morena.

- Só precisa de um guardanapo senhor doutor? – Ela comentou divertida.

Ichigo nada respondeu. O sorriso que enfeitou seus lábios preocupou Rukia. Com a mão dela limpa e seca e um guardanapo em mãos, o garoto aproximou a boca do pequeno machucado. A morena ficou estática no momento em que sentiu os lábios do jovem em contato com sua mão.

Kurosaki acariciava com os dentes a pele acetinada. A tentativa da garota de se libertar foi totalmente falha. Ele mantinha o pulso da mesma firme entre seus dedos. A língua masculina causava arrepios incontroláveis na pequena nobre que corava furiosamente.

Rukia não sabia se sentia aliviada ou entristecida quando Ichigo se afastou. Sem soltar o pulso da morena, ele levou o guardanapo à boca e limpou-a. No papel branco, uma pequena mancha de sangue e o caco de vidro no centro. A jovem ficou impressionada. Não percebera quando teve aquele infortúnio retirado e, para sua surpresa, na palma de sua mão, só havia um minúsculo furinho na palma de sua mão.

- Viu? Sem nenhuma marquinha a mais. – Ichigo vangloriava-se de seu trabalho.

O garoto ainda mantinha a mão de Rukia entre as suas e, repentinamente, ficou sem saber o que fazer. A garota ainda sentia-se aturdida pelo toque recente. A pele formigava com a lembrança. Constrangidos, se miravam tentando decifrar o que se passava pelos pensamentos do outro.

Kurosaki abriu a boca para falar e, pela expressão, deveria ser algo importante. Entretanto, o destino resolveu modificar um pouco a condição da fala. Mais cedo, enquanto Rukia batia a massa para uma torta, a batedeira enlouqueceu e espirrou a mistura para todos os cantos da cozinha. Uma porção que até então era desconhecida, desprendeu-se do teto e atingiu a cabeça do garoto no momento em que ele abria a boca. Indignado, começou a reclamar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava limpar o cabelo.

Rukia não conseguiu mais se controlar. Toda a manhã, em um segundo, tornara-se cômica demais para ser real e ela não foi capaz de impedir a gargalhada. Ela ria como se sua vida dependesse disso. O ar faltava em seus pulmões e ela tossia tentando recobrar a calma. Ichigo parou sua luta e a encarou confuso.

- Do que você está rindo?

- De tudo...

- E tudo inclui eu? – Perguntou irritando-se.

- Desculpa Ichigo, mas não dá para evitar. Esse chocolate no seu cabelo foi muito cômico.

- Ah é?! – Questionou retoricamente.

Olhando discretamente em volta, ele preparou-se para calar a garota a sua frente que quase passava mal de tanto rir.

- Você também está suja baixinha. – Afirmou.

- E onde seria? – As risadas voltaram no exato momento em que Ichigo mexeu a cabeça e um pouco da massa em sua cabeça caiu e pousou na ponta de seu nariz. Rukia precisa se controlar ao máximo para não confessar que ele estava fofo todo sujo de chocolate.

- Aqui. – O Shinigami substituto alegou usando-se de sua velocidade para depositar uma boa quantidade de mousse de chocolate na boca da morena. A quantidade exagerada acabou por escorrer pelo fino queixo e manchar o imaculado avental de Chappy.

- Baka! – Ela o xingou após engolir todo o doce em sua boa e quase sufocar. – Por que fez isso?

- Você tava rindo feito uma doida de mim.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse ao olhar essa massa que ainda está em seu nariz?

Ichigo limpou o rosto, assim como Rukia fazia enquanto ainda o repreendia. A visão da pequena a sua frente e a cena de poucos minutos ainda confundiam a mente do jovem. Após alguns minutos, a garota o olhou e ele pode notar um resquício do doce na lateral do queixo dela.

- Ainda tem uma sujeirinha. – Comentou sorrindo divertido.

- Onde? – A pergunta dita de forma tão inocente que não deveria ter sido feita.

- Aqui.

A tentação falou alto demais para que pudesse se controlar. Ichigo não sabe quando se aproximou tanto de Rukia, muito menos quando seus lábios tocaram a dita manchinha em uma singela caricia. Nenhum dos dois, também, seria capaz de afirmar quando os lábios do garoto abandonaram o rosto dela e se apossaram da pequena boca.

Um beijo avassalador. Algo que desejavam há tempos, contudo não eram capazes de perceber. A inexperiência e o local inédito, por mais incrível que possa parecer, tornava o contato mais especial. O momento mágico não poderia ser quebrado por nenhum fator do mundo exterior. Pelo menos era nisso que eles acreditavam.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Byakuya havia retornado de uma reunião e procurava por sua irmã para verificar se estava tudo pronto para a partida do Shinigami Substituto. Não há como descrever a surpresa que o capitão sentiu ao encontrar sua irmã nos braços do outro e em uma cozinha repleta por farinha, ovos e chocolates.

- Byakuya, eu posso explicar.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando Nii-sama.

O capitão nada demonstrava. Contudo, a mão repousando na Zanpakutou que, mesmo descansando na bainha, já vibrava com a energia emanada do Shinigami, deixava mais do claro suas intenções. Porém, em um ato impensado, Ichigo pulou pela janela levando Rukia consigo e para longe do capitão Kuchiki. Byakuya realmente não esperava por um comportamento tão infantil e, tendo total conhecimento de para onde eles iriam, caminhou calmamente para o mesmo local.

- Nanao-chan, por que insiste em ser tão má comigo?

- Eu não precisaria ser cruel se você parasse com essas cantadas baratas e fizesse seu trabalho.

- Mas Nanao-chan... Eu sou um bom capitão e me preocupo com a o bem-estar dos membros do meu esquadrão. Você tem passado muito tempo se dedicando ao trabalho e eu só queria ter a certeza de que a Minha Nanao-chan almoçaria direitinho. – Alegou com uma expressão de desolação infantil.

- Pela última vez! Eu não vou almoçar com você taichou. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas. – A tenente do 8º Esquadrão finalmente parara de andar e se virara para seu capitão que a vinha seguindo há mais de 2 horas com o maldito - segundo ela - convite.

- Nenhuma possibilidade?

- Não!

- Nem mesmo se alguém passasse fugindo de Byakuya somente de roupão e arrastando a Kuchiki-san?

- Isso é totalmente impossível de acontecer. – Ela alegou surpresa pela fértil imaginação de seu capitão e tentando imaginar quantas garrafas de sakê ele deveria ter bebido para delirar a tal ponto.

- O que você tem a perder? – Ele questionou sorrindo divertido.

- Absolutamente nada e, para você não ficar me enchendo, eu aceito essa condição.

Ise percebeu o sorriso de Shunsui se alargar instantaneamente e não gostou da situação.

- Hey! Shinsui, Nanao! Se avistarem o Byakuya digam que fomos seqüestrados pelo Mayuri. – Ichigo falou apressadamente, parando de correr.

- Baka! Até parece que meu Nii-sama acreditaria em algo tão bobo assim.

Ao virar-se, Nanao teve um choque com o que viu. Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia. Ambos com manchas de chocolates por toda roupa. Ele de roupão e pé no chão e ela com uma roupa simples e um avental com o desenho de Chappy.

- Inventem qualquer coisa, mas não digam aonde fomos. – Implorou o garoto de cabelos laranjas antes de sair correndo desesperadamente, arrastando Rukia novamente.

- E para onde eles estão indo? – Nanao perguntou curiosa.

- A pergunta certa é: aonde nós vamos almoçar minha linda Nanao-chan?

A morena suspirou. Como seu capitão sabia dos acontecimentos com a família Kuchiki tão cedo ela nem imaginava. Contudo, dera sua palavra e agora precisaria enfrentar um longo almoço ao lado de seu taichou.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, Byakuya surge em seu campo de visão. A pose altiva digna de qualquer capitão, ou pelo menos deveria ser... Nanao não podia deixar de comparar a apresentação do Kuchiki com a de seu taichou que não parava de sorrir feito um bobo.

- Bom dia Kuchiki-taichou. – Shunsui cumprimentou respeitosamente.

- Kyouraku-taichou. – Byakuya respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Kurosaki-kun pediu para avisar que ele e Rukia-chan foram seqüestrados por Mayuri-taichou.

- Obrigado pelo recado.

- Foi um prazer.

Nanao observava-os silenciosa. Após o pequeno dialogo, Byakuya continuou sem caminho exatamente como veio: decidido e calmo. Ninguém poderia dizer que seu taichou não fez o que lhe foi pedido. Afinal, a mensagem estava dada.

- Muito bem, vamos almoçar minha doce Nanao-chan?

A tenente suspirou cansada e seguiu ao lado de Shunsui. Enquanto para ela os segundos se arrastavam, para Ichigo eles nunca voavam mais rápido do que era capaz de correr. O jovem Kurosaki nunca sentiu tanta vontade de estar em casa. Não corria por medo de enfrentar uma luta contra Byakuya, porém não estava em condições de lutar naquele momento. Foi com alívio que avistou o capitão de Rukia terminando de abrir o portal para a terra.

- Ukitake! Já podemos ir para casa? – Perguntou afobado.

- Não prefere antes... – O taichou iria sugerir uma troca de roupa, contudo foi interrompido por um desesperado Ichigo.

- Já estamos pronto. Ta tudo pronto e estamos ansiosos. Não é Rukia? Viu? Ela também quer ir para casa.

- Não vai nem mesmo levar o Zangetsu, Ichigo? – Yoruichi se aproximava com ambas zanpakutous.

- Ah! Zangetsu! Desculpa, não vou mais esquecê-lo. Mas ele entende... Eu espero.

- Agora é melhor irmos. Byakuya já está chegando e suponho que não seja para se despedir. – Riu Yoruichi assumindo sua forma felina. – Já está tudo certo Ukitake?

- Sim. Até qualquer dia. Rukia, não se esqueça de me mandar os relatórios sobre cada hollow que aparecer. Essa é uma missão sem tempo definido.

- Certo taichou.

- Até mais Ukitake.

- Tchau Ukitake.

- O que aconteceu para ele estar tão ansioso por ir embora? – O capitão do 13º perguntou a Byakuya logo que esse se aproximou.

- Eu os peguei se beijando em minha cozinha.

- Esses dois são impossíveis.

- Você mandou Rukia por quanto tempo a terra?

- Indefinido.

Byakuya suspirou desgostoso. Não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para trazer sua irmã de volta para a Soul Society e temia o que os dois poderiam fazer sozinhos por um longo período. Entretanto, não perderia muito tempo com o caso, afinal tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Ambos os taichous se afastaram e rumaram cada qual para o seu esquadrão.

Na terra, Ichigo amaldiçoava o portal que tendia a se abrir no céu. Felizmente, a queda foi amparada por Urahara e Tessai.

- Vejo que o treinamento do Kurosaki-kun deve ter sido bem interessante. – Brincava Kisuke ao notar as roupas de Ichigo.

- Não começa. Pode nos deixar em casa? A manhã foi um pouco cansativa.

- Vai ficar na casa dos Kurosaki Rukia-san?

- Sim. – Ichigo respondeu pela morena.

Após sobrevoar Karakura, Urahara deixou Rukia e Ichigo nos fundos da casa do rapaz.

- Comportem-se crianças. – Brincou antes de sair.

- Você realmente achou que ela ficaria em outro lugar? – Yoruichi questionou sorrindo travessa, após se distanciarem da residência.

- É óbvio que não, mas eu não perderia a chance de ver aqueles dois vermelhos. – Alegou escondendo o rosto atrás do típico leque e rindo matreiro.

Ichigo e Rukia adentravam a casa do rapaz completamente corado devido à lembrança do que acontecera mais cedo na cozinha dos Kuchikis. A morena adentra a cozinha e coloca uma pequena barra de chocolate na geladeira.

- Com toda essa correria só consegui trazer uma barra para a Inoue.

- Ela vai gostar, não se preocupe.

- Mas eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. – Lembra a Shinigami tristonha.

O garoto, sorrateiramente, se aproxima da morena e, com as costas de uma colher, suja a bochecha da mesma com um pouco de mousse de chocolate, novamente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Reclamou indignada ao se ver lambuzada. Antes que pudesse se limpar, o rapaz segurou ambas as mãos dela prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a geladeira. – Ichigo?

- Só vou continuar de onde paramos... – Alegou retirando o doce do rosto dela com pequenos e nada castos beijos.

Após terminar lentamente de limpar o rosto da garota, ele se dedicou a torturar os lábios femininos. Ela sentia o sabor adocicado na boca do outro e fazia questão de saborear muito bem.

Rukia nunca imaginou que, quando Ichigo lhe falara da existência de várias maneiras de se consumir um chocolate, degustá-lo de tal maneira estivesse na lista. Ela, entretanto, precisava admitir que estava sendo a melhor de todas.


End file.
